The present invention relates generally to a method of connection of a manganese steel part to one or several carbon steel parts.
The invention is in particular applicable in the railway field for the connection of a manganese steel track part forming a common crossing to at least one carbon steel rail. These track parts are made from a steel containing 12-14% by weight of manganese.
It is known to connect a manganese steel part to another carbon steel part through the medium of an insert or of an intermediate element with the same cross-section as the parts to be assembled.
This insert is an austenitic or austeno-ferritic steel part and is obtained through molding or through casing.
Such a method however requires the use of a shaped insert the making and implementing of which are expensive.
Moreover the fact of welding the insert to a carbon steel part by a pocket or flash weld provides upon each weld a substantial bead or seam which has to be mechanically removed thereby leading to major stresses of metallurgical and economical character hence to a serious inconvenience.
Although resulting in consequences of less importance the same formation of a bead or seam is found when welding the insert to the manganese steel part still in the case of pocket or flash welding.
Moreover the parts thus connected may exhibit brittling phases in the transition zones of the welds thus made.
At last such a method of connection through the agency of a shaped insert involves relatively substantial manipulation time and power consumption.